Save me
by blitzholly
Summary: rikki's been abused pretty much her whole life. will someone be able to help her? Or will she keep getting abused till she dies.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story. Hope you like it. well yea that's about it. Ohh yea and review it please. =D**

"Dad please stop!" I yell at my dad who is violently beating me. As usual he is drunk. He's always drunk and we live in a trailer so you can imagine what that looks like. Beer bottles everywhere and if u looked really closely u could see spots of blood from where my dad abused me. Least I'm not his sex toy. That would be so much worse. Then I'd be abused and raped constantly. Don't get the wrong idea, I hate being abused everyday but being abused is better then abused and raped.

"Shut up you miserable piece of crap!" my dad screamed at me while hitting me like crazy. I'm gonna have such huge bruises when this abuse session is over. Nobody knows this is going on with me. I've never told anyone that my dad is abusing me. I probably should tell someone about this. Maybe Zane since he is my boyfriend and all but I'm too afraid of what will happen after I tell someone so I don't tell anyone. I feel something harder then my dad's fists hit me. I see that now my dad is hitting me with a belt. it feels like he's whipping me.

"Dad please stop! Your hurting me! please stop!" I yell at him. I'm in so much pain. I wish this would just stop. Oh yea there is one more thing I should mentioned about this whole abuse thing. He also killed my mum. I was 8 at the time when he killed my mum. I miss my mum. she would always protect me from my dad when he was drunk which back then was less often then now but it still pretty bad. I actually saw the whole thing happen. It was a very violent murder. He abused my mum so badly that she just died. Then my dad told me if I told anyone he would kill me. I'm still scared of that threat today even though it was made when I was 8 then and I'm 16 now. I feel the violent beating stop. I look up with fearful eyes to see my dad drunkenly walk away and fall asleep on the couch. Well him is better asleep then awake and beating me. I look at the time. Crap I'm late. but then again I'm late to school half the time cause of my dad's abuses session. I go into my room, get changed but it's getting hard to find clean clothes that cover my bruises and aren't covered with blood. I finally find some clothes that will do all that so I put them on, brush my hair trying to not make it look like I was just abused. I run out of my room to see my dad still passed out drunk. Did I forget to mention that my house reeks of beer? Well I guess u can think of that cause there is empty beer bottles everywhere and there are some half empty old beer bottles everywhere as well. I grab my backpack and start heading out to school. It took almost an hour to get to school. Which meant I missed my first period class and my second period class is already starting. I walk in to my class and I see that my teacher is pissed for me being late again.

"Late again ms. Chadwick? Why are you always so late? It's almost everyday I see you come in late. and sometimes you don't even bother showing up to class." My teacher said with a sigh. Well the teacher isn't wrong. I do show up all the time late and sometimes I don't even show up to class cause my dad abuses me for so long. One time he abused me for so long I didn't even show up till after lunch. "Sorry." I tell the teacher as go to sit down in my desk. My desk is right next to Zane and Emma and Cleo's desks are also near my desk. I sit down at my desk and I see Zane write something down on a piece of paper. He placed it on my desk and it said

_Why were you so late? I missed you first period. it was so boring without you. love you. -Zane_. He's so sweet. I love him. We've dated for 6 months and we're in love. I always lean on him for a lot of things but I just can't tell him about my dad abusing me. I'm afraid my dad will carry out his threat of killing me if I tell anyone. I write on the note to Zane

_I overslept. Sorry. I love you so much. -Rikki._ I passed it back to him. I see him read it and he looks at me like he doesn't totally believe me that the reason I was late was that I overslept. I look to listen to what the teacher is talking about. I should at least somewhat pay attention to what's going on in class. I'm also failing school as well as being abused. I can almost never get my homework done cause my dad abuses me so much for so long and if the abuse session isn't long it just hurts too badly to do anything else. I also almost always fail my tests and quizzes cause I have no time to study for them cause of my dad abusing me. Time goes by so slowly at school and then it gets even slower at home cause of the devil I have to call my dad. What seems like hours but was only 30 minutes the bell finally rang. I got up and Zane got up and came over to me. He wrapped his arm around me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I love him. He's the sweetest boyfriend in the world. He's one of the only reason that my life doesn't completely suck. Well him and my friends. But mostly him.

"Rikki do you wanna go see a movie or something after school." Zane asks me.

"Sure sounds great." I tell him as I smile. Any time I can get away from my dad is great. I just hope nobody ever finds out that I'm abused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the next chap. And can u guys please review? It gives me more inspiration to write the chaps. when you do. So the more review I get the faster the chaps. come out. So yea….. Please review. And if u have any ideas tell me and I'll see if I can use it or not.**

The rest of the day went by so slowly. The only good thing is I have Zane in every single class so I get to be with him the whole day. "Rikki ready for the movie date?" I heard Zane ask me.

"Of course I am. where are we going to watch the movie?" I ask him with a flirty smile. I love being with him. He's the best boyfriend I could have ever asked for.

"Well we could either go to the movie theater and see what's there, go to my house and watch a movie at my house but the only problem with that is my dad probably would probably barge in during the date, and there is your house which now that I think about it I've never been to." Zane said while holding my hand. I really don't want him at my house. I'm worried my dad would hurt Zane as well as abuse me for having Zane over for a date.

"Let's try your house Zane and hope that your dad doesn't ruin our date." I told him. I hope he doesn't protest against it cause I really don't want him at my house.

"Alright. but don't tell me I didn't warn you when my dad barges in and ruins the date" Zane tells me as he leads me to his car. I just smile and follow him. Sometimes I wonder why I never tell him about being abused cause I love him so much and I know he loves me as much as I love him. Why am I so afraid to tell him? I think I'm just afraid of telling him cause he'll want me to call the police and if I call the police on my dad I'm afraid he'll escape from jail and try to kill me. "Rikki... Earth to Rikki..." I suddenly hear Zane say as he's waving his hand in front of my face.

"What do you want Zane?" I ask him while looking into his cute chocolate brown eyes. I wrap my arms around his neck and look up at him with a smile.

"We're at the car Rikki and you zoned out on me." Zane told me. whoops. "Now come on and get in Rikki. We're wasting time that we could have on our date." he tells me as he opens the car door for me. He's so sweet. I get in and I see him rush to the other side. I see him get in and he kisses my cheek. I softly giggle and hope he didn't hear me. "Your so cute when you giggle you know that?" He tells me. I start blushing. It's so unrebel like to blush and giggle. I guess that's what Zane does to me. He makes me so feel unrebel like. It takes like ten minutes to get to his house and he comes over and opens my door. He's so sweet.

I get out of the car and tell him "Thanks Zane. It's really sweet of you to do that"

"I do whatever I can to make my girl happy." he tells me and he picks me up and starts to carry me inside.

"Zane what are you doing and put me down!" I tell him while laughing.

"I'm carrying you inside and I will not put you down." Zane says while laughing. He places me down on the couch and kisses my cheek. "Stay right here. I'll go pick out a movie for us to watch together." he tells me. I see him go upstairs to go get a movie. I hope Zane's dad doesn't barge in and ruin the date. It would be easier to do theses dates at my house if only my dad wasn't an abusive person. After a couple of minutes I feel someone's hand go on top of my eyes. "Guess who." I hear Zane ask.

"Zane stop being such a weirdo" I tell him while laughing. I see him put in a movie and sit down next to me and kiss my cheek. I ask him while smiling "So what movie are we gonna watch Zane?"

"We are gonna watch inception." he tells me while smiling.

"Sounds good to me." I tell him while smiling flirty. I see Zane start the movie as I cuddle next to him. I feel his arms wrap around me and kiss me on my cheek. I smile and start to watch the movie cuddled next to Zane. About half way through the movie guess who shows up? Zane's dad had to come to ruin our date. It was going so perfect too.

"What is she doing here?" Zane's dad asks. That's his normal reaction every time he sees me here. I hear Zane yell something at his dad like I'm his girlfriend so I can be here on a date and some other things. Then I hear Zane's dad yell at Zane to get me out of here and do some other ridiculously stupid things. They argue for like over 20 minutes almost 30 minutes. this is getting really annoying. I suddenly feel Zane's hand on mine and start to walk out with me. Guess Zane's dad won the argument.

"Sorry about my dad Rikki. But I told you he would ruin the date." Zane tells me with a sigh.

"It's okay Zane. The date was perfect up to the point where your dad barged in and ruined the date" I tell him with a flirty smile.

"Well I guess I should take you home now." he tells me while holding onto my hand. I really don't want to go back home because my dad will just abuse me like always. I'll just go back cause I have no where else to go. I feel Zane walk me to his car and open the door for me.

"Thanks" I tell him softly while I kiss his cheek.

"Your welcome now get in before I make you" he tells me while laughing. I start laughing too cause I know he'll never ever hurt me. I get in the car and Zane closes the door and get in on the other side. He starts the car and starts driving to my house. I don't wanna go there. I'll just be abused but I don't want anyone to know about that. I just want to be known as a strong rebel not some weak person that gets abused by her dad daily. About 10 to 20 minutes later we get to my house and Zane comes over and opens my door. I get out reluctantly and kiss his cheek.

"Thanks Zane. I'll see you tomorrow." I tell him while trying not to sigh. I feel Zane pull me into a deep kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck while he kisses me deeply but softly. After a minute or two I feel Zane pull away from the kiss.

"See you tomorrow. Stay beautiful as always" he says to me softly. I smile softly. I'm not told that I'm beautiful that often or at all really. Zane's the only one who has really told me that I'm beautiful. I walk in the house only to be greeted by my dad punching me in the face. I fall down to the floor in pain.

"Where have you been you stupid piece of trash?" my dad screams at him. Can there be a time where he isn't drunk so I don't get abused?

"I was out with Zane." I tell him hoping I'm not bringing more pain onto myself for saying that. I feel my dad beat me and yell things at me like I'm a bitch, I'm a slut, I'm a whore and stuff like that. I just feel tears run down my cheek and block myself the best I can from my dad. I feel a knife run down my leg and I start screaming really loudly in pain. I see a ton of blood run down my leg. God I'm in so much pain but does my dad care? No. He doesn't care at all. In fact right now he's still beating me. I see him pick up something. Well it turns out that thing is a belt and he's whipping me with it. I just start screaming in pain and hope that this is all over soon. It feels like hours when it's only been like 20 minutes of non-stop beating. Why can't he just pass out drunk soon? I finally see him pass out drunk. Thank god he stopped. I look at what he did to me. I have a huge cut down my leg, bruise all over my body, whip marks all over my body as well and on top of all that I have a couple of bruises on my face along with some cuts from either being whipped or when my dad used a knife.

"Rikki what's going on? Why was your dad hurting you?" I heard Zane ask. I turn around to see Zane standing in the door way. I wonder how long he's been standing there watching me be abused by my dad. Well so much for keeping it a secret.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people! Sorry about the long wait. I had a major writers block for this chap. But I finally finished it =D. So please, please, please review people. It helps to not cause writers block (well it's helps with inspiration to write it =D) so yea….. Enjoy!**

I just stare at Zane not knowing what to say. I see him walk up to me and wrap an arm around me. My leg is still kinda bleeding. "Rikki please tell me what's going on. I wanna help you." Zane tells me. I just wrap my arms around Zane and start to cry. I feel Zane rub my back and whisper into my ear that everything is gonna be okay and some sweet nonsense that he tells me sometimes. After about another half an hour later I stop crying but I still keep my arms wrapped around him. "Rikki please answer me. What's going on?" Zane asks. I just look up into Zane's brown eyes and I feel more tears come to my eyes. I love him and he loves me. I don't know what I'll do if he breaks up with me over this. Maybe I'm overreacting a little but I just don't wanna be yelled at anymore. "Shh. Don't cry love, don't cry. I'm here for you. Please don't cry." Zane tells me to try to calm me down. I love him so much! I explain to him everything that's ever happened to me, especially including the part about my mum being killed by him. I hope my dad isn't listening to this. He'll kill me if he was listening to this. I finish telling him everything and he just stares at me in complete utter shock. I look at him with upset eyes. I'm sure I look horrible right now but I know Zane doesn't care about that. "Rikki why didn't you tell me this before? I could've helped you! Why do you subject yourself to this?" Zane yells at me. I knew he would be mad at me for not telling him sooner. I can't take anymore yelling at me. I just let go of him and burst into tears.

I muttered "I'm so sorry Zane". I just sit there crying and Zane looks extremely pissed at me. Another like 20 minutes later I finally stop crying. "Zane I'm so so so sorry for not telling you sooner. It's just... It's just... hard to explain. There isn't anything I can do to stop it and if I struggle he just hurts me more so I just don't bother with that anymore." I tell him.

"Why don't you call the police?" Zane says extremely annoyed.

"I can't do that Zane. He'll kill me. He told me if I ever told anyone about this and if I ever told about my mum's death he'll kill me. Please, please, please keep this to yourself." I tell him.

"Listen to me if you don't want to call the police I'm not going to okay? But you should tell the others about this. If you don't tell them I will." he tells me while stroking my hair. I don't really want him to tell the others about this because before Zane everyone I ever told that I was abused, even though it was only like 3 people, they always left me because they didn't want to be around a abused person.

"I don't wanna tell them Zane. I'm okay with you telling them but I can't." I tell him. I rest my head against him. I feel him stroke my hair and whisper into my ear

"Can you try to tell them first? If you can't after you tried I'll tell them okay?".

"I guess I can try Zane. I don't know if anything with come out of my mouth when I'm trying to tell them but I guess I can try for you." I tell him with a sigh. I hear my dad moving so he'll probably wake up soon. I know it hasn't been long but sometimes it isn't a long break then after the beating he usually stops for the rest of the night. "Zane can we get out of here before my dad wakes up?" I ask him. I really don't want to be here when he wakes up.

"Sure. We'll go to my place for the night. Want me to get you some clothes for you to change into for tomorrow?" He asks me. I didn't expect to stay over night but it'll work for me.

"Sure Zane just be quick. I have no idea how long he'll stay asleep." I tell him. He whispers okay to to me and walks into my room. I have no idea how he knew the room he chose was mine. About 5 to 10 minutes later I see Zane walk out with a short sleeve shirt, shorts, and then a bra and underwear. Must have been awkward for him to grab a bra but why did he grab a short sleeve shirt and shorts? He walked up to me and kisses my cheek. "Zane why the short sleeve shirt and shorts? I don't need everybody knowing I'm abused." I ask him. He smiles deviously and I suddenly realize why he grabbed what he did. He wants people to know. He wants me to have to admit what's going on. He's so devious sometimes but I love him.

"Have you figured it out already or do I have to explain it?" he asks me with that same devious smile.

"I figured it out Zane. I said I didn't want everyone to know about it." I tell him annoyed. People I don't know will probably ask me what happened and I'll have to make up a ton of lies.

"Well not everybody is gonna ask you what's going on and besides you're attracting more attention wearing long sleeve clothes in like 85 degree weather" Zane tells me. That's probably true. I've noticed a lot of stares at me for wearing long sleeved shirts and long pants but I just tried to ignore them.

"Okay... I'm trusting you Zane." I tell him uneasy. I'm still not sure about this but Zane wouldn't try to make me look bad on purpose.

"Do you need anything else Rikki?" Zane asks me. I see Zane pick up my backpack and put the clothes in it. I walk into my bathroom and grab my toothbrush and a brush. I walk back out and put it into my backpack. I hear my dad stir more.

"Let's go now." I tell him. He just smiles at me and grabs the backpack and sling it onto his back. He walks over to me and picks me up. I giggle and ask

"What are you doing?".

"What does it look like it? I'm carrying you cause I love you." he tells me. I kiss his cheek as a response. I hear my dad start to stir even more like he's gonna wake up soon. Zane opens the door quietly, walks though it and quietly closes the door. Zane carries me down to his car.

"Zane you really didn't have to carry me. I could have walked down here just fine." I tell him with a soft smile.

"It's just easier this way. besides I'm sure your leg hurts anyways." he says while kissing my cheek. I smile a goofy in love smile while he kisses my cheek. He opens the car door and sets me down on the chair.

"Thanks." I say kinda quietly. Zane looks at me with concern and then closes my door, open the one behind me, put my backpack back there and then shut the door. As he walks to his side of the car I hear load shouting that sounds almost like someone is yelling as loud as they can. I know it's my dad and that he's woke up and found out that I'm not there. Zane opens his door, gets in, shuts his door, then smiles at me. "Start the car Zane. My dad is already awake and he knows I'm not there." I tell him worriedly. I don't want him coming after me and Zane. Zane starts the car and drives away from hell aka. the place I'm forced to call home. About 10 to 15 minutes later we get to Zane's house.

"You can stay here tonight. My dad left for some business meeting out of town and isn't gonna be home for a couple of days." Zane tells me softly and gently.

"Zane just cause my dad abuses me doesn't mean you have to treat me like a baby." I tell him annoyed. I hate it when people do stuff like that. I'm not a baby and you don't have to treat me like one when you find things out like this. It bugs me so much!

"Rikki I didn't mean it like that. And if you got that impression I'm so sorry." He tells me. Well least he apologized for making it sound like I need help with everything just cause I'm abused. I walk out of the car and my leg does kinda hurt still. I close the door and start to walk over to Zane. "Does your leg still hurt? Cause if it does I can just carry you unless you don't want that." Zane tells me softly. I love him. He grabs the backpack and walks with me inside. He opens the door and flips on a light. I forgot how nice Zane's house is. Probably cause I'm almost never over at his house.

"Come on. I'll show you were you can stay of the night. Unless you wanna sleep next to me?" Zane asks. I rather not sleep with my boyfriend. It would seem awkward.

"So where am I sleeping?" I ask him. I notice he takes it as I don't wanna sleep with him and he picks me up and carries me to the room where I'm gonna stay. He opens a door next to his room and set me down on the bed. I smile at him and tell him "thanks".

"Anything for you. Now are you hungry or do you just wanna rest?" he asks me. Least not everything in my life is horrible. I have Zane. He isn't much if you think about everything in my life but he's something. Well I have my friends too but they don't know about me being abused right now and Zane is the only one who knows about it.

"Why don't you just spend time with me?" I ask him. I just want Zane to be with me. I don't want him leaving me alone right now. Wow that made me sound like a scared little kid but I do kinda feel that way. Being abused for as long I can remember pretty much makes you feel like this.

"If that's what you want then of course." he tells me while he sit next to me. I feel him pull me close to him and I decided to rest my head on his shoulder. "You've been through a lot haven't you Rikki?" he asks me. Of course I've been through a lot especially when my mum died the way she did.

"Yea. I'm glad I get to be with you though." I tell him with a reassuring smile.

"Well if there is anything you haven't told me and you want to talk about always know that I'll be here for you to talk to." he tells me. I feel him kiss my hair a couple time. He's such a weirdo but he's my weirdo. I start to laugh softly and ask him

"What are you doing you weirdo?". He just laughs and says

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm loving you cause I love you to death Rikki. Nobody can ever separate me from you". Awwwww that was so sweet of him to say. I know I've heard him say stuff like that before but it was still so sweet of him to say it.

"Awww thanks Zane. You're the sweetest boyfriend" I tell him before pulling him into a kiss. His lips taste good. Although they always do so either he has really good tasting lips or he wears make up which I doubt he does. That would just be weird for a person like Zane to wear make up. I feel Zane wrap his arms around my neck and keep kissing me. That usually mean we're gonna make out and I'm not gonna object to it. He'll stop if I ask him too so there isn't any worry here. I wrap my arms around his neck and start to kiss him more. It's rare that we actually have a decent make out session since it's almost always interrupted by Zane's dad. Why we choose to make out while his dad is home don't ask. About an hour or two later we stop making out.

"You're a amazing kisser you know that?" he asks me. I smile and kiss him again. I pull away and tell him

" I know. You're a amazing kisser too". He smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"Hungry yet?" he asks me. I actually am hungry. Maybe making out with your boyfriend makes you hungry.

"Yea I am actually." I tell him.

"Then I'll be right back. Don't move love." he tells me then he kisses my cheek. I see him walk out of the room and I start to yawn. Maybe I'll take a nap before he comes back up with the food. I start to fall asleep and before I realized anything I feel completely asleep. So probably about another like 6 hours later I wake up to see a plate of food next to me.

"Why is it so dark in here?" I start to mutter to myself before I noticed the clock. It's apparently 2 am right now. Well apparently napping doesn't work for me since I fell asleep around 8 pm while waiting for Zane to bring up some food and now it's 2 am. I open the door and poke into Zane's room to find him asleep. Why did I decide to go in his room? No idea. Maybe I was hoping he would be awake. I walk up to him and kiss his cheek. He stirs a little but he doesn't wake up. Which is good cause I wasn't aiming to wake him up cause I'm sure he wouldn't like his girlfriend waking him up at 2 am. So I whisper softly into his ear "Thank you for bringing up the food Zane. I love you". I have such a sweet boyfriend. I slip out of Zane's room and back into mine. I sit on the bed and grab the plate of food Zane brought in. I'm glad he left something cause I'm starving. Well I guess it makes sense if you're hungry six hours ago you'd be starving now. Another like 30 minutes later I finish the food and set it back where Zane had put it. I lay down on the bed and pull the blankets over me. Tomorrow is gonna be a rough day for me. Actually it would be today since it's 2 am. I silently laugh to myself as I start to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait. I actually started this chap. almost a month ago but then I lost inspiration so I stopped working on it and then I had to study for finals and I had finals like 2 weeks ago and then I cont. to loss inspiration to write and so yea….. I finished it cause I got bored and I knew I had to finish this eventually so yea. Here is the chap. and people please, please, please review! I need the inspiration to write and you guys that review help with that so seriously please review! Okay now that my long explanation thingy is done enjoy the chap. and review people. Again I need the inspiration so yea….. Enjoy! **

**Rikki's P.O.V**

I feel someone shake my shoulder and say "Rikki, Rikki, Come on Rikki you gotta wake up". I notice it's Zane's voice. I don't wanna wake up.

"No Zane. Let me sleep." I tell him. I'm not gonna bother to wake up cause I'm really tired. I shouldn't be tired cause I fell asleep at like 8pm,woke up at 2am then fell asleep again at like 3am. Why am I so tired? I guess I'm not a morning person. I hear Zane walk out of the room and I just smile in my sleep and try to go back asleep. A couple minutes later Zane must've come back in cause he poured cold water on me. That woke me up. I shot up and yelled at him "Zane! Why did you just pour water on me?". Ten seconds later I transform and I now see my tail. Yes. I'm a mermaid and yea I got powers. I can heat water, create fire and create lighting. And now I know what your thinking and that is why don't I just use my powers against my dad? Well the answer is simple. Well it has two parts to it but they are simple answers. Well the first part is that I forget. You might be thinking how could I forget? Well listen to the other part of the answer. The other answer is that I'm panicking and I don't think about much besides getting away.

"Well morning sleeping beauty." Zane says with a laugh. I think he's laughing cause I'm mad at him for pouring water on me.

"That didn't answer my question." I tell him annoyed. He grabs a towel and starts to dry off my tail.

"Well you wouldn't get up nicely and we have to go to school today. So you gotta get up sleepy head." he tells me with a smile. After about 5 to 10 minutes of letting Zane dry off my tail it finally dries off. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs k?" he says.

"Okay." I tell him. He kisses me softly before he leaves the room. After a couple more minutes and I think a extremely small make out session I see Zane get up and leave the room. Well guess I gotta get dressed. I get up and start to change into the clothes Zane grabbed for me. About halfway through it I feel like some one's watching me. I turn my head and I notice Zane trying to watch me. I'm gonna kill him for watching me change. I walk up to the door and I notice Zane still standing at the door. "Did I say you could watch me change?" I ask him nicely. I see him start to panic.

"Uhh... Umm..." Is all Zane can say. I slap Zane and tell him

"Ever try to watch me change again and I'll make sure you regret that." I tell him extremely annoyed. I probably shouldn't have slapped him since he's trying to help me and all but he was watching me change! I had to do something for that. And the fact that I was completely changing means he could have been watching me when I was naked. I put on my top and bottom. It feels weird being in a short sleeve t-shirt and shorts. I pull the brush out of my backpack and start to brush my hair. Well it turned out harder then expected since my hair is really knotted from the beatings. It takes me about 5 to 10 minutes to brush my hair. Those knots took a long time. I walk downstairs and walk up to Zane. I kiss his cheek.

"Oh so I'm not gonna get slapped now?" he tells me a bit annoyed. I can't blame him for being mad at me but he deserved it.

"Well sorry about that Zane but you were watching me change and you could have watched me while I was naked and changing. So you deserved it." I tell him. I guess he sees now why I slapped him cause he sighs and doesn't respond. I see some person, probably one of Zane dad's workers, place two plates of food on the table then leave the room.

"Hungry?" Zane asks me.

"Yea I am. Ohh and thanks for bringing the food up last night even though I didn't eat it till 2am cause I woke up then." I tell him with a soft smile. I start to eat the food. He smiles at me and kisses my cheek. I smile a closed lip smile cause I'm not sure he wants to see a smile full of food.

"I thought someone came in last night. But you know I love you. I couldn't imagine a better girlfriend." Zane tells me as he starts his food. He's such a sweet boyfriend! I can't believe I got such a sweet boyfriend. He always knows what to say at the right time and he always knows how to make me feel better, make me smile or make me laugh. I love him to death.

"I love you to death Zane. Your the best boyfriend in the whole world. I also can't imagine having a better boyfriend." I tell him and I kiss his cheek. After about another 10 minutes we finish breakfast and Zane smiles at me.

"Ready to go to school Rikki?" he asks me. I really don't wanna go but I know I have to.

"As ready as I'll ever be Zane." I tell him and squeeze his hand. I let him lead me to his car and he open the door for me. He's so cute like that. I kiss his cheek and whisper into his ear "Thank you." and then I got in. He smiles then closes the door and get in on his side.

"I know you don't wanna tell them you're being abused but I just wanna say I'm glad you're telling them. I want you to be protected and don't say you don't need a protector because I know deep down inside you want one." he tells me He starts the car and I faintly smile. What he said is true. I tell everybody I don't need anybody to protect me and I can do everything myself but the truth is I do want help from other people and I kinda want a protector. Luckily I got Zane as a protector who loves me to death and my friends who would do anything to help me. About another 10 minutes later we show up at school. "Ready to face them." he tells me. I whisper softly

"No...". He looks at me worried and grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"It'll be okay. Now let's go." he tells me softly. I see him get out of the car and open my door. Why he does that I don't know but I think it's cute. I get out of his car and he grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"I'm not ready to do this Zane..." I tell him. I know I shouldn't care what people think about me but it's really hard telling people your abused and especially hard if you think you can trust them and then they ditch you.

"You can do this love. I know you can. and if you don't want to explain what happens I'll tell them. You just need to say you're being u know what." he tells me softly then kisses my cheek.

"Okay..." I almost whisper as an answer. He grabs my backpack and we start to walk into the school yard. I notice everybody staring at me. Well they used to stare cause I wore long sleeves on really hot days and stuff but now they're staring at my bruises my dad caused. Zane just smiles at me and walks with me. I'm glad he didn't leave when I told him I was abused. Most people would but seriously who would really want an abused person as their girlfriend? I weakly smile at Zane and just pretend to ignore everybody staring at me. We get to where we usually meet the others and of course they're there. I was hoping they wouldn't be but it was a weak hope.

"Hey Rikki, Hi Zane." Emma said. Sometimes my friends try to tell me I should date someone better then Zane but I think Zane is absolutely perfect. I feel him squeeze my hand again as I look up at him. I know I need to tell them I'm abused but I'm actually really scared to tell them.

"Where'd you get those bruises Rikki?" Lewis asks. Of course Lewis would be the one to ask that.

"That's a good question Lewis. Where did you get those bruises Rikki?" Bella asked me. Bella and Will came here a couple months ago and we became great friends. It could also do with the fact the Bella is a mermaid and Will is her boyfriend. Zane looks at me like tell them. I look into Zane's eyes and softly mutter

"I can't Zane". Then I ran off. I feel kinda stupid running away from them and all but I just can't tell them now. I'm not ready... Maybe Zane will tell them instead.

**Zane's P.O.V.**

I was so hoping Rikki could tell them but I guess she couldn't. I knew she was nervous but I thought she could be brave enough to tell them she's being abused. I guess I'll have to them about Rikki being abused.

"Zane what's wrong with Rikki? Did you hurt her and that's why she has bruises and can't tell us?" Will asks. Of course he would say that. We both hate each other. Don't ask why we hate each other cause we just do. I just sigh and say

"No Will I didn't hurt her. I could never do that cause I love her".

"Then what's wrong with Rikki?" he asks with a smirk. God I hate him but I need to tell them this cause I love Rikki and I want her to be safe and she'll never be safe at her house with her abuse dad. I tell them everything about Rikki being abused. They look at me shocked while I tell them everything Rikki told me about her being abused.

"Are you lying to us Zane? Cause if you are this isn't funny!" Emma asks me. I would never joke about Rikki being hurt by anybody.

"I'm not joking Emma. She told me all that yesterday after she was beaten." I tell them slightly annoyed that they don't trust me. There is probably a lot of reason not to trust me but I would never lie about Rikki being hurt cause I love her so much.

"And Rikki couldn't tell us because...?" Will asks annoyed. I still can't believe that he thinks I would abuse Rikki and that's how she got the bruises. I wouldn't dare to hurt Rikki in any way.

"Maybe she's embarrassed or she's afraid to tell people. If I didn't watch it she wouldn't have told me about it. But think about it doesn't it make sense cause she's almost always over a period later and wears long sleeved clothes on the hottest days." I tell them. Everything made sense to me when she told me about her being abused.

"I guess it does make sense. I feel bad for Rikki now." Cleo says. Maybe I should go find Rikki and talk to her so she can come back. But first I need to see if someone can have Rikki stay with them for awhile cause I'm not letting her go back to her house only to get horribly abused.

"Do you guys know if Rikki can stay with one of you guys for awhile? I don't want her going back home to be horribly abused and I can't let her stay with me for awhile so can one of you guys let her stay with you?" I ask them. I really hope someone can help her.

"We can all ask if she can stay with us but I don't think she'll wanna stay with Sophie..." Bella says. I'm glad she could hopefully have somewhere to stay.

"I'm gonna go find Rikki. So yea. Bye." I tell them and walk off to go find Rikki. I hope she isn't gonna be too hard to find but who knows cause this is Rikki we're talking about.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait on this chap. And all my other chaps. I've done recently. Summer vacation is a very lazy time for me =D . Well I've also had a few distractions. 1.) watching h&a(home and away for anybody who doesn't know that) it's an epic aussie show if you don't know what it is. 2.) I never really found a lot of inspiration to write this summer. But recently I finally found some =D. and 3.) I started a random h2o story out of boredom and then I got addicted to writing that instead of what I should've been writing (this chap. And my WLB chap.) so yea. That's about it. Oh yea go check out me and CheddarFetta's collab fan fiction called What lies beneath. (it's h2o if anybody's curious of where to find it). So yea. Long description. Oh one more thing. Thanks StalkerAngel for your constructive criticism** **It really helped =D. Now that my long rant is finally done please review =D.**

**Rikki's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I just ran off. I feel like I'm just being a big baby about this. I'm gonna go find Zane and talk to him. Here I am, a strong, feisty rebel, and I ran off practically crying. Sure I'm being abused, this is 2nd time I ever told anybody about it, and I'm seriously scared to death about my dad and what he'll do to me. Especially after he finds out that I'm gonna stay with one of my friends to avoid him. I get up to go look for Zane. After about 5 minutes I find Zane. I walk up and say "Hey. Looking for me?". He turns around and hugs me.

"Rikki! Where did u go? Are you okay? I told the others about what's going on." he says. It's sweet that he's worried. I really do love him. I kiss his cheek and tell him

"I'm fine Zane. I feel so stupid running off like that. How much did u tell? Cause if it's not everything I can tell them the rest". He wraps his arm around me and starts to explain what he said already. Zane covered most of it. He left out the stuff about my mum. He kisses my cheek and I can't help but have that stupid in love smile you see those sappy people with. He rubs my shoulder and we walk back over to the others. I see the others give me sympathetic looks.

"Rikki I can't believe that's happening to you. Why didn't you tell us before? We all wanna help." Cleo said. I smile. It's nice to know my friends are willing to stick with me through what I'm going through.

"I just don't like telling people. It's not something you like telling people. It's not like I can walk up and say 'Hey I'm being abused. isn't that great?' Yea. That wasn't gonna happen." I tell them.

"Has he ever killed anyone with the abuse?" Lewis asked. Leave it to Lewis to ask all the questions. I start to explain how he killed my mum when I was 8,the threats he's been giving me ever since, and everything else Zane didn't mention. They all looked really shocked.

"We're so sorry Rikki. It must be horrible to watch your mum die cause your dad is abusive." Bella says. Yes I did watch a bit of my mum dying. This is what happened, I heard a scream so I ran to my parent's room then I opened my door and I saw my dad beating my mum so I ran away from the door and hid in my closet till the screaming stop. After that I left my closet and went into my parents room. My dad wasn't in it but my mum's eyes were closed and there was so much blood on the bed. So being the 8 year old I was I thought she was sleeping or she passed out. So I went up to the bed and started to shake my mum to see if she would wake up. Then I realized that she was stone cold and that's when I realized that she was murdered by my dad. Then my dad came in, gave me the threat that I'm still scared of to this day, and then proceeded to beat me horribly. I had so many bruises,cuts,and lots of blood spilled after that. If you're wondering my mum did get a funeral. My dad wasn't there cause they told him he would have to be sober if he was to come to the funeral. I went though. It was horribly sad and it was even worse that I couldn't tell anybody about how she died. I just had to sit there and pretend I didn't know anything.

"Earth to Rikki." Zane said while waving his hand in front of my face.

"What Zane?" I asked him. Now that my mind was wrapped around my mum's death I've gotten really depressed about my mum.

"The bell rang we've gotta go to class." Zane said.

"Oh okay. Let's go Zane." I say with a smile. He pulls me closer to him and we walk to class. We hold hands and he kisses my cheek again. Another huge smile appears on my face. Then we walk into class and we walk back over to the others. We all have first period together and we all sit next to each other.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable talking about your mum's death and all." Lewis said. It's not his fault. I think about it sometimes and it does make me sad. It's not uncommon for me to cry. I know that's not how a rebel should be but when you live with a abusive dad, who also violently murdered my mum that's what happens. I'm a rebel but I'm not afraid to cry when I'm in pain which is a lot thanks to my dad.

"It's okay. I do miss her and I wish that event never happened but I can't change the past. Thanks for the support on everything. You guys are great friends." I tell them with a smile. I love them. They're the best friends I could've ever asked for. Class starts before anything else could be said. But that doesn't stop Zane from giving me a quick kiss on my cheek. I smile and give him a kiss on his cheek as well. Just a little thanks for everything kiss. I really do love him and I can't thank him enough for everything that he's done for me. Class went by so slowly. But least I had Zane sitting next to me. After about 40 to 50 minutes I think the bell finally rang. I got up and Zane wrapped his arm around me again. "I love you to death Zane." I tell him. He's the best boyfriend in the whole world.

"I love you to death too Rikki." He tells me as he kisses my cheek. I can't help but giggle and love him more then anything in the world. The school day keeps dragging on and Zane keeps being the sweetest boyfriend in the world. Finally school ends and I'm walking with Zane. The others run up to us.

"Hey guys." I say to them.

"Hey Rikki. My mum said you can come stay with us." Emma says. Thank god I don't have to stay with my dad any longer. Although I'm gonna get severely beaten when he finds me but I'll face that later. Emma gives me a hug and normally I don't take hugs but I hug her back.

"Thanks Emma. I really don't wanna go back to the hell I'm forced to call home. But did you tell your mum why I need to stay there?" I tell/ask her. I don't mind if she told her mum to get me away from the hell hole I'm forced to call home. I just don't want the whole world knowing that I'm abused.

"Yea I told her. Do you want one of us to go get your clothes and stuff so you can stay over at my place for a while." Emma asks. I'd feel weird having them go over and get my stuff. I can do it myself. I just have to time it right so he's out drunk while I get my stuff and leave before he wakes up.

"I can do it myself. I just have to wait till he's passed out drunk so I can get my stuff and leave." I tell them. Zane looks at me worried. I know he thinks I shouldn't do it but I can defend myself. I know my friends are also concerned about me but I can do it myself. I tell Zane that I'm walking back and if I'm not back in about hour to come by and check on me. I walk home and it takes about 10 to 20 minutes. I peek into the window and I see if he's passed out. Thankfully he is so I quietly walk inside. I quietly slip into my room and start to pack my clothes and other stuff I'll need. I slip into the bathroom and grab my toothbrush and brush. I quietly slip into my room and pack them. About another 10 minutes later I finally finish packing and I slip out of my room with my stuff. But of course right as I'm leaving he wakes up.

"Where do you think you're going you little bitch." my dad says in his slurred drunk voice. I just stand up to him and say

"Away from you. I can't stand being abused and I'm getting away from you". He grabs me by the hair and yanks me down. I scream in pain as I'm being yanked down. He starts to punch me and kick me. I'm sure a few of my ribs just broke from where he kicked a few times. I scream loudly in pain and hope he stops soon.

"Stop hurting me!" I yell at him.

"Shut up you stupid little bitch!" my dad yells at me. After I think it was 5 minutes of pure beatings he stopped. I was so hoping that it was cause he passed out drunk. That wasn't the case. He went into the kitchen and grab a knife. He came back over and that's when I saw the knife. I almost whimpered and said "Dad please no! Please!". I feel tears start to fall down my cheek as he forcefully pulls my shirt up and starts to cut my stomach. I scream louder in pain. About another 30 minutes later after I've already been beaten badly, probably have at least half my ribs broken, have huge bruise and cuts all over my body and now adding the huge pain coming from my stomach where he cut it a lot. I think it might say something but I don't know. I'm in way too much pain to care. My dad finally passes out drunk. I'm bleeding a lot. I'm in so much pain! Why does this have to happen to me? Why must I be abused. I feel some tears roll down my cheek. I hate my life! I just lay there in pain while waiting for the blood to stop. Finally the blood stops so I make an effort to get up and leave before he wakes up and beats me again. I feel so much pain while trying to get up all I wanna do is lay back down. I know I can't unless I wanna get beaten again later. I weakly grab my stuff and start to leave my house very slowly. I'm in so much pain but I have to keep moving forward and away from this hell hole. It took me about 30 to 40 minutes to get to Emma's house. I had to stop like every 5 to 10 minutes cause I'm that badly hurt. I walk inside Emma's house. I'm in too much pain to bother knocking. The others must have heard me come in cause they all walked up to the door and saw me. I must look horrible from the beating.

"Rikki what happened?" Emma almost yells out at me.

"I should've never let you go there alone. Please tell me what happened" Zane said nicely and worriedly. I'm surprised he didn't leave to go looking for me. I set down my bag and I suddenly couldn't deal with standing anymore. I suddenly feel everything go black and the last thing I remember was I think everyone yelling out my name. I don't know how much later but I wake up on somebody's bed. I don't know how I got on it.

"Rikki why'd you faint like that? You gave me and everyone else a heart attack!" Zane said extremely worried. So that's what happened but I still don't know how I got on it. One of them must have carried me up onto it.

"I'm sorry Zane. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just not feeling that well. Sorry." I tell him weakly. I am sorry for scaring everyone the way I must have but I'm actually surprised I got to Emma's house without passing out. Zane leaves the room. Probably to tell everyone I woke up. A few minutes later everyone walks in. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone. Emma,Cleo,Bella,Will,Lewis,Ash,Zane, and Emma's parents all walked in. I feel like I'm under a microscope with them all staring at me.

"Rikki what happened? Why'd you pass out?" Emma's mom said worriedly. I'm still in too much pain to talk so I just don't respond.

"Rikki come on please respond! We need to know what happened." Emma said. I know they're worried about me but I'm just not in the mood to respond. I just tell them that I'll talk about it later and I just wanna sleep. They all leave and I fall asleep again. I don't wanna tell them about what happened but I know I'm gonna have to eventually.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi people. I'm still alive. I'm sorry about not updating in like ages. Stupid school gets in the way =(. Along with no inspiration. =(.**** Sorry for not updating since like… um…. Like August…..Sorry. I don't know how many people are even still reading this due to lack of updates. So um… yea. Review please. =D. (ideas are also always welcomed.) Also if anybody has tips for inspiration then pm me. Yea… Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own h2o just add water and the songs "breathe no more" and "missing". **

Finally the first decent sleep in a long time. Decent as in not being woken up to be beaten in the middle of the night. That doesn't happen every night but recently it has been happened alot. Surprisingly nobody is waiting in the room for me to wake up. I would've thought that Zane would've been waiting for me. I pull my ipod out of my bag of stuff that I brought from the hell whole that I had to call my house. Yes it's still the ipod Zane gave me. I turn it on and listen to the first song that came on. It was evanescence's song called "breathe no more". I have some depressing songs cause my life sucks.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long._  
_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side._  
_All the little pieces falling, shatter._  
_Shards of me,_  
_Too sharp to put back together._  
_Too small to matter,_  
_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces._  
_If I try to touch her,_  
_And I bleed,_  
_I bleed,_  
_And I breathe,_  
_I breathe no more._

I think this song sorta represents my life. Sometimes I really do worry that I'm gonna die one day because of what happens. Sometimes when I look in the mirror all I see is an abused person and sometimes I really think I see soul on the other side. The non-abused side of me. I can't remember the last time I saw the non-abused side of me. It's been happening for so long. I stare in the mirror that is near me while I listen to the song. It's pretty true of my life.

_Lie to me,_  
_Convince me that I've been sick forever._  
_And all of this,_  
_Will make sense when I get better._  
_But I know the difference,_  
_Between myself and my reflection._

Most of that is true. I really wish Zane would sometimes lie to me about what's going on. I wish I was mentally sick so I could pretend that none of this is happening. That none of this abuse stuff ever happened. Then when my dad gets better, I should say if he ever gets better, my sickness could be gone and everything could make sense. Of course that's not gonna happen. I've never had a mental sickness. My dad doesn't have one. Just an alcohol addiction that's gone on for way too many years. I don't know how it got started. I've never figured it out.

_So I bleed,_  
_I bleed,_  
_And I breathe,_  
_I breathe no..._  
_Bleed,_  
_I bleed,_  
_And I breathe,_  
_I breathe,_  
_I breathe-_  
_I breathe no more._

That's gonna happen to me one day. He'll kill me one day. And then I'll just bleed till I take my last breathe. That's a really depressing thought actually. Depressing but completely true. Well now after listening to the depressing song, surprisingly I'm not that depressed. I hear a knock on the door then of course Zane walks in. I knew he wouldn't wait forever to talk to me.

"Feeling better?" he asks me.

"Kinda. I don't feel as bad but I still don't feel that good either." I tell him. I don't lie that often to Zane. Especially since he's been so sweet to me. Not many people would bother to stay with an abused person. He comes over and wraps his arms around me.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better. You worried me when you came in. You looked so innocent and weak." he tells me. I'm so glad that at least someone actually cares about me. I love him so much.

"Thanks Zane. You're the sweetest boyfriend ever" I tell him. He pulls me into a tighter hug and I can't stop smiling with him there. I honestly can't think of a better boyfriend then Zane.

"So what happened last night? You looked pretty bad." he asks me while kissing my hair. I don't know if I wanna talk about it but I guess I'll have to eventually so I might as well just tell him. So I tell him everything that happened. How I almost got out, then I got beaten by the devil aka my dad. After I finish explaining this Zane wraps me in a tighter hug and says

"I'm so so so so sorry Rikki. I should've gone with you. You wouldn't have been beaten so badly if I went with you. I could've protected you". He kisses my hair then my cheek then he turns my head so he can kiss my lips. I don't argue with him kissing me. His lips are so soft and warm. I love it when he kisses me. He's an amazing kisser. After a few minutes he pulls away from me.

"Thanks Zane. But i still would've been beaten the same amount. You would've been beaten with me. So we both would've been in horrible pain. Thanks for caring though. I love you." I tell him. I'm still buried in his tight hug and he keeps saying apologizes to me. It's pretty cute. He eventually left the room and I was left to myself again. I put my earphones in again and started listening to another song. This one was called "Missing" by Evanescence. Yea i have some depressing songs on my ipod. Get over it. I have a depressing life right now.

_Please, please forgive me,_  
_But I won't be home again._  
_Maybe someday you'll look up,_  
_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_  
_"Isn't something missing?"_

Hopefully that will happen one day. Well something like that. I want him to realize that I'm not gonna live with him till he stops drinking. I'm not going back. Well under my free will I'm not but being forced is a different idea... Well anyways I want him to realize that I'm not there and hopefully he'll realize how much damage he's done to me and my dead mum. I don't care if he's barely conscious or conscious or whatever. I just want him to get better.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_  
_You forgot me long ago._  
_Am I that unimportant...?_  
_Am I so insignificant...?_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

I don't want to feel unimportant or insignificant. Unfortunately that's what I am to him. He did forget me years and years ago when he started drinking and getting drunk all the time. I miss the old him. He was so nice and kind and loveable. He loved me and my mum. He made sure nobody hurt me. He's the one who used to protect me from not getting hurt from anybody yet he's hurting me. Ironic isn't it? I wish he'd stop hurting me. I'm still afraid of calling the police. I just wish he would get help.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_  
_You won't try for me, not now._  
_Though I'd die to know you love me,_  
_I'm all alone._  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

Nobody should say I haven't tried to get him help. I have and my dead mum tried alot. She tried in the early stages of the alcohol problem. It didn't work. I tried later when I was older and could understand everything fully. That didn't work either. I was beaten so badly I couldn't leave my room for the rest of the day. For the record I tried in the morning and I was in pain till the next morning. Well I should probably go downstairs and explain to everyone what happened. I'm not looking forward to that. I try to get up but it was unsuccessful. I notice Zane open the door and walk in.

"They want to know what happened Rikki. Should I tell them or are you up for it?" he asks. I smile at him and say

"I'm up for it. But I'm having some trouble getting up". I feel my cheeks turn slightly red. It's embarrassing to have to tell your boyfriend that you're having issues getting up. Zane just laughs and picks me up in that weird bridal style type of carrying.

"Now you don't have to worry about that because I'll carry u down." he tells me and kisses my cheek. I let him carry me out of the room and down stairs. "By the way Rikki you don't have to feel embarrassed cause you're in too much pain to get up. even though I think it's cute when u blush." he whispers into my ear before we meet up with the others. My cheeks turn slightly red again but all Zane does is laugh quietly at me and walks into the room with the others. I hate the feeling I get when we walk in. It's like I'm under a microscope and every one's staring at me. I hate it. Zane sets me down on the couch and then decides to sit next to me. I rest my head on his shoulder when Emma of course is the first to ask a question.

"What happened Rikki? Why did you look so bad when you walked in?" Emma asks. But of course to me it feels like she's screaming at me. The others all start asking questions before I could even answer Emma's. I should be thankful for Emma's mum for coming and saying

"Calm down everyone. Give Rikki enough time to answer your questions. Especially the first one Emma asked. How did this happen?". Now instead of asking me a million questions they're just staring at me. I think I liked it better when they were asking questions. It was less awkward and uncomfortable for me. Zane kisses my cheek and whispers into my ear

"Just tell them Rikki. Or I will". I love him so much. Sometimes I wonder why he still stays with me. I whisper into his ear

"Fine. But you better stay with me the entire time". He laughs softly and responds

"I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else". He smiles more at me and kisses my hair. They're still staring at me.

"Rikki. Stop stalling and tell us already" Emma tells me very annoyed. I look at Zane and see him smiling at me. Then I start telling them what happened last night. It was pretty much the same story I told Zane. After I finish telling them they all start looking at me sadly.

"Stop staring at me you guys! I feel like I'm under a god damn microscope." I yell at them. The guys seem to snap out of it and tell the girls to stop staring at me. Thank god they stop. It was driving me insane.

"Are you sure you don't want a doctor after what happened last night?" Emma's mum asks me.

"And tell them what? That I've been abused since I was little and I just had a really bad beating and I need someone to look at it. That's not gonna work. I can't go to a doctor unless someone can make a really good lie for what happened." I tell them. It's true though. I'm not gonna just walk in and be like 'hi. my dad's been abusing me and I think I broke some of my ribs last night and possibly some other things. can I see doctor?'. I can't do that. Unless someone wants to make up a really good lie for me I'm not going. I can't even remember the last time I was even in a doctor's office. I must've been like 5 or 6 the last time I can recall going in one. I think I might've been in one after my mum died for a few hours but I can't remember. I can feel Zane starting to laugh but I don't know what he's laughing about. "Why are you laughing Zane?" I ask him. I can't think of a single reason for him to be laughing right now.

"It's not that hard to make up a lie for this. Just say you were in a horrible fight. that'll cover everything and you can just make it up as you go along if they ask any other questions. So it's not that hard. Besides I think Emma's mum has a point. You should really see a doctor Rikki. Can you tell me the last time you actually saw one?" he asks me. Damn you Zane. Why did you have to make it so damn easy for them to get me to a doctor's office. God damn you Zane. I guess I still have to answer his question even though I'm sure everyone will make a big deal about it.

"I was like 5 or 6. I might've seen one for a alittle bit when I was 9 after my mum's death but I'm not completely sure if I did. So other then that I haven't really bothered seeing one." I tell them. Great... Now they're back to staring at me. They all look completely shocked at me.

"How could you not have seen a doctor since you were 5 or 6?" Emma asks still completely shocked about that. I don't find it much of a big deal. It's really quite simple actually. Have an abusive dad that doesn't care about you at all and you never have to see a doctor again. Well for as long as you live with your dad that is.

"Simple. You just live with someone who doesn't give a crap about you." I tell Emma. It seems I've won the argument cause she went silent.

"So you're going to the doctor tomorrow whether you like it or not Rikki. We'll just lie to them about what happened. You don't have to say anything if you don't want. I'll tell them." Zane says and then kisses my hair. I can't help but smile at Zane. I'll find a way to get out of it.

"Zane I'm not going. I don't care what you say. I'm not going." I tell him annoyed. I can't go to the doctors. I slightly lied to them. I've been to the doctor's multiple times since my mum's death. When things got really bad I would sneak out or go after school to the doctor's and get some treatment for my bruises and stuff. I'm afraid one of them will recognize me. They all knew I was abused and were used to abused kids coming in. I still remember the first time I went into one. I was feeling so bad and I was sure I needed medical attention. I walked in and I saw about 10 more kids ranging from my age (I was about 12 at the moment) to when I first started getting abused (which was about when I was 6). A doctor took me in, looked at me, and treated it to the best of his ability. So I'm afraid of going to the doctor's and having one of them recognize me.

"You are going Rikki. You need it. Please Rikki. You don't even have to do anything. I'll do everything and all you have to do is come with me. Please Rikki just go. Please." Zane says in an almost begging way. All the others seem to agree to Zane.

"Rikki I don't care if we all have to drag you out of here. You're going to see a doctor Rikki. We'll all go with you tomorrow and I don't care if you don't wanna go. We're gonna drag you out if you don't come on your free will." Emma says. God they're annoying. Well I guess they're minds are made up. I guess I'm gonna be forced into a doctor's office tomorrow. I hate my life. Alot less then with the devil aka my dad but I still hate it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi people. I really gotta stop having to apologize for not posting in like 6 months…. School got in the way, then lack of inspiration, then not having the time to write and having to work on the collab fanfic…. Yea….. So I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in like 6 months but I'll try to write more often. So I don't know how many people will bother to read this….. Please review and whoever gets the references in this chap. Gets a virtual cookie (this excludes you cheddarfetta. You're the one who got me into it, so of course you would know the answer). *hint people, it's another aussie tv show =P. so yea. Please review and sorry for the long wait.**

I sighed as I was laying against Zane's chest. He was still sleeping but I was wide awake. They already made an appointment for me for this afternoon to go to the doctor's office I can't convince Zane or the others differently. But eventually it became time to leave for the appointment and Zane tells me "Are you ready Rikki?". I'm not ready but I'll never be ready. Ever.

"Not really but do I have a choice in this matter? I don't wanna go but you're gonna make me no matter what." I told him.

"You'll be okay Rikki. I love you." he tells me and kisses the top of my head. I sigh and let Zane take me to the doctor. It's not like I could've persuaded him anyways. Eventually I walk into the clinic with Zane. He kisses my hair and walks over to the front desk to sign in for me. I tried to leave but Zane caught me and said

"You're not leaving missy. I'm gonna make sure you stay and make sure you see a doctor". I sighed. Damn you for caring Zane. I know that's very contradictory but I just don't want to be here but I love that he cares for me so much. I sighed till a nurse called my name. Zane squeezed my hand and let me go in by myself. "You'll be fine Rikki. Don't worry. I'll wait here till you come out. " he told me with a smile on his face. I just sighed and followed the nurse. I'm not gonna like this outcome no matter what. I walk into a room and wait. After like 10 minutes of sitting in there the doctor walks in. I look up and god damn it, he knows me.

"Hello Rikki. Long time no see. Still afraid to tell the police?" he tells me with a slight laugh. I sit there quietly. I don't want to admit anything but I know I have to talk. Least Zane's not here to realize I lied to him about this.

"Yes doctor Walker. Can we just get this over with quickly so I can leave?" I told him with a sigh. He just says sure and continues to look at my bruises and other stuff my dad has inflicted on me.

"How's life been treating you rikki? Well besides the whole abusive dad thing. I'm sure something has to be going right for you. It's been at least 5 years since I've seen you." he told me.

"It's fine. I'm stay with one of my friends because I couldn't stand staying at my house so I left. And my friends and boyfriend were convinced that I should go here. And my boyfriend dragged me here." I told him. This just feels so awkward. I mean he used to look at the abuse patients when I met him and here I am again, still abused and being seen by the same guy that saw me when I was being abused like 5 or more years ago. "OW!" I yell as he puts some stuff on my cuts.

"Sorry. This stuff is gonna burn because these cuts are bad. Anywhere else you want me to look at?" he asked. Well I should mention my ribs which I'm sure are broken. But I don't know.

"Dad, Sasha is on the phone. What should I tell her?" this guy asked. He's got brown hair and brown eyes. He's kinda cute in a kinda geeky way. Like Lewis but a bit cuter the Lewis. But Zane is always gonna be my boyfriend. Always.

"Tell her I'll call her later Dex. I'm busy with a patient right now." he tells this guy, who's name is apparently Dex.

"Alright dad. Bye" Dex says then leaves the room. "

Sorry about that. He's my son and training to be a nurse." he tells me.

"It's alright. I'm having a lot of pain by my rib cage. Can you look at that? It feel like it's broken." I tell him with a slight smile. I actually feel better with doctor walker in the room because at least I don't have to lie to him about happened. He already knows and can treat me better. "

Of course. I'm just curious but is your father getting worse with his abuse because if he is you need to tell someone about this rikki. And by someone, I mean the police." he tells me . I sighed annoyed. I'm pretty sure I told him why I can't tell the police. It's because I'll be killed by the devil himself.

"I don't know really. Sometimes it seems worse and sometimes it seems normal amount I've gotten since it started. But didn't I tell you like 5 or more years ago why I can't go to the police about this?" I asked him. Almost immediately after that I yelled "OW!". The stuff he's using hurts like hell. Probably cause it's not the liquid form. I've always hated it. Which is probably why I didn't have to tell him not to use the liquid form of this medicated stuff to help my cuts.

"Yes you did tell me but you're still afraid of that threat? I still think you should tell them. Because if you don't do that rikki, one day **you're** gonna be the one dead anyways. Then nobody will be able to tell them he was abusing you for _years. _Sure your friends and boyfriend know but really who are they more likely to believe, your father or your friends and boyfriend?" he asked in an annoyed tone. The unfortunate part of this is we both know who they would believe. They would believe my dad because he's my "dad". I sighed knowing everything he said was true. But I'm still too afraid to tell the police. "Since I'm assuming both of us already know all those answers. Why don't I take you over to see how badly injured your ribs are. Okay?" he told me. I just nodded my head, too ashamed to speak, and followed him to x-ray room to look at my ribs. If you're wondering about the whole "being too ashamed" part, here's the reasoning. Just look at my situation at home and this doctor's visit , especially the last two things doctor walker said, and you'll realize why. Not explaining it any farther then that. I hate it when he goes all quiet on me. He hasn't spoken a word to me since leaving the room to go take x-rays of my ribs. And for the record we've already taken the x-rays and now I'm just waiting for the results. Well I guess I can't say he hasn't talked to me... He just hasn't talk to me about anything besides telling me what to do in the x-rays and what to do when I got back to the room. So now I'm just waiting for him to come back in and tell me what the x-rays said. "Hi rikki. I'm back with your x-rays" doctor walker said. He put up the x-rays of my ribs. "well. They're diffidently broken. Well least half of them are." he tells me and then proceeded to point out all the broken ribs I have. "Rikki... You have to tell the police about this. I'm not sure how much longer you can live with the life you're living now. I'm sorry but that's the honest truth. No matter how much you try to hide, either by yourself or with your friends and boyfriend, you're not gonna be save from him till you get him arrested. Do you hear me rikki?" he asked me.

All I could do was sigh and respond "Yes doctor walker. It's just..." I sighed again "You know what it is. The police can only do so much to hold him in. He'll find a way out and kill me. I just can't. I rather just hide with my friends and boyfriend". I saw him sigh in slight annoyance while he put a bandage around where my broken ribs are.

"Rikki... In jail your father can't get any alcohol. He'll become less and less drunk and then he'll snap out of it. If you let him stay out here he'll get worse rikki. Think about it that way rikki. Are you really helping anybody by keeping him out of prison when he could get help in there? Just think about it rikki" he told me. I stayed silent. He was right. I hate that he's right about that. I wasn't helping anybody this way. Especially when he's right about my dad getting help for his alcoholic addiction. I didn't respond. I couldn't bring myself to respond. "Well other then your ribs, nothing seems to be broken. I guess I'll let you go. But if you ever need anything, I'm always here rikki. I live about 30 minutes away from here, on farmish type land. Come by any time if you need anything okay?" he told me. I just nodded, I still couldn't bring myself to speak. "Alright ms. Chadwick. You're done" he says with a slight laugh. I laugh slightly too. It's weird being called "ms. Chadwick", especially since he called me Rikki the entire time and then at the end decided to be all formal. I smile at him and let him help me down. He helps me back out to Zane. Zane gets up and gave me a big hug when I came out. Doctor Walker explained everything, well everything medical that is. I just stayed in Zane's hug and relaxed. After doctor Walker explained everything to Zane, he left.

"See? You survived love. Let's get you home so you can rest" Zane told me then he kissed my hair. I still love him with all my heart. We walked back into the car and drove back to Emma's house. We got home and Zane, being the weirdo that he is and that I love, picked me up and carried me inside.

"Zane! What are you doing you weirdo?" I asked him while laughing.

"Is there a problem with carrying my beautiful girlfriend inside?" he said laughing. I love him so much. I rest my head on his shoulder while he's carrying me. Zane sets me down on the couch and I see Emma and her family come over.

"See? You survived going to a doctor Rikki." Emma said with a laugh.

"Shut up Emma. Just leave me alone" I told her. I'm not in the mood to be annoyed. Especially after being guilted by doctor Walker into trying to tell the police about my dad. I know he was trying to help and everything but I'm just not in a good mood.

"Alright then... Somebody's grumpy." Emma said and then walked away. Zane, after noticing my grumpiness, took me upstairs and laid me down on the bed.

"I'll leave you alone for awhile alright? Love you" he told me and then kissed my head. He left me alone after that. Few days after that incident I left to go walking along the beach. My ribs still kinda hurt but not horribly. Two people walked up to me. It was a guy and a girl. The guy was very attractive, sorry Zane but he was, he looked a lot like Will... Which was weird. Maybe I'll tell will about it later. Anyways the girl had black hair, brown eyes, a bikini and some shorts on. The guy, along with looking almost identical to will, was shirtless and wet. It looked like they had gone swimming. Of course my ribs decided to act up and make it almost unbearable to stand. I didn't tell anyone at Emma's house I went down to the beach, well I wrote it down on a note and left. The guy came over and sat down next to me.

"You alright?" he asked me.

"I'm fine. Thanks" I told him. I didn't need the mysterious strangers to try and help me because 1.) I don't need/want help from them and 2.) they're wet! I don't want to turn into a mermaid in front of them!

"Hey Romeo. Who's this?" the black haired girl asked. Guess the Will look-alike's name is Romeo.

"Don't know Sash. She just looked like she needed some help." Romeo responded. I guess the black haired girl's name is Sasha or something... Can't make a lot of names with the nickname Sash. Romeo's pretty hot actually. I would never desert Zane, I love him so damn much, but I can still say guys are hot. "

Alright then," she said, smiling at Romeo. Then she turned to me,

"Why don't you join us? Long as you're not a murderer or something." she said while laughing. My ribs started feeling better, and as long as I stayed away from the water and them touching me till they dried off, I'll be fine.

"Sure. My name's rikki by the way." I told them. I already knew their names and since they seem like nice enough people, might as well tell them my name. Besides they would ask for it later anyways. I got up and smiled at them. My ribs were hurting a little but I'll be fine. Well fine enough to walk with them.

"Interesting name for a girl. Come on" Romeo said. I smiled at them. I spent awhile with them. They're definitely interesting people...

"Are you naturally quiet or do you just have nothing to say?" Sasha asked.

"Well there isn't anything for me to comment on with you guys" I told them.

"Ohhh sorry about that. And if you haven't noticed already we're dating" Romeo said with a laugh.

"It's alright. You look a lot like my friend Will. He's a diver" I told them with a smile. They're nice people to hang around. Maybe I'll try to hang out with them another day, probably when they're not wet.

"Ohh do I now? Well I'm a surfer so I guess we're water bound" he said with a huge laugh. We stood around talking for awhile till Zane showed up.

"Rikki! What are you doing out here? You know you shouldn't be" he told me and then wrapped his arms around me. I know doctor Walker told me to stay in bed for awhile but that gets so boring after awhile...

"Zane, I'm fine. But if you want me to home, I'll go home with you." I told him. I knew he wasn't gonna drop it. I told Romeo and Sasha bye, I told them I'd talk to them later, and walked home with Zane. I hope I don't have to explain to them about what Zane meant and everything.


End file.
